


Until Dawn

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Series: Toxic Obsession of a Beast [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy RK900, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of choking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Twisted RK900, Yandere Upgraded Connor | RK900, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: RK900 had finally got his detective, but he still had something to do. He should have take his fainted detective to home.While his detective lying unconscious in his arms, it was so hard to resist that thoughts full with desire lingering in his mind.-CAN BE READ AS A STAND-ALONE-
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Toxic Obsession of a Beast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417606
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Those who read the other stories of the series, this short story tells of what happened at the 'Primal Instincts' until the detective woke up when the RK900 kidnapped him. Those who didn't read the other stories of the series, as I said before, this can be read as a stand-alone.

RK900 released fainted detective's throat, turned his unconscious body to himself, and took him on his shoulder. 

He opened the door and went out the room. After removing the matchbox from his pocket, he took the detective's coat from the hanger and put it on his human.

When he glanced to detective's house one last time, he lit a match and threw a burning match on the floor. Without waiting for the flames to grow, he went out and closed the door behind him.

No one would ever know where his detective disappeared.

His detective would be where he was supposed to be; In the arms of the RK900.

He didn't meet any people while he went next to the automatic cab waiting for him. Android already knew that this would not happen, he had planned everything and chosen the best time. 

He gently put his human on the seat, then he got in and closed the door. The excitement was growing inside him, he was finally able to get his detective. After transferring the address of his destination to the cab, he turned his eyes to his detective. His unconscious human was slumped on the seat. He could have fooled himself by saying the his detective had fallen into a peaceful sleep, if he hadn't seen his bruised throat.

Android frowned, leaning toward the detective, focusing on his throat. Maybe he had used too much force on detective, but when his detective tried to get away from him, he had got very angry and wanted to take him home as soon as possible. If his detective had taken what he was given without making things difficult, he would have fallen asleep more easily.

RK900 held out his hand, wandered his fingers tentatively around his human's neck. His warm skin was soft and his delectable wet lips were invitingly open. Android's hand climbed from his neck to his lower lip, stroking him with thumb. He could feel his human's slow breath at his fingertip.

His other hand went to the detective's leg, squeezing human's bare thigh slightly. His desire increased for the tight flesh he felt under his palm. 

He couldn't stand it any longer. He wrapped his arms around the detective and easily pulled him into his lap. The weight of his little human between his arms felt so right, as if he was completed now.

He pressed himself on the detective, pushing his head to the side. His lips found the pulse point on his detective's bared neck, left wet kisses on his skin, then buried his nose there and moaned as he inhaled the intense scent he is addicted so much.

He dipped his hands into the coat, stroking the detective's chest. He sighed as his human's body hair tickled his palms and catched his earlobe with his teeth, biting slightly. The thought of marking all over his detective right now was so tempting...

That's when his little human started showing signs of waking up. First his eyes opened half liddedly and he moved his head slowly, muttering something. Then he turned his head towards to android, his unfocused gaze crossed with him, he pouted as his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

Already aroused by the detective's scent and skin, android couldn't help himself when he saw beautiful sight of the plump lips. He reached out and pressed his lips to the lips of his human, relished with the heavenly taste he had tasted for the first time. He wanted so much more, he wanted to lay the detective to the seat and conquer him right there. 

But he couldn't, cause before all this, his detective had something else to take. His punishment.

He still hadn't forgotten how his human had left him, and every time he remembered that day, he was feeling a sharp rage inside him. So, even though he wanted to be inside his human and lose himself in that tight heat, his detective had to pay for what he did first. After RK900 gave him his punishment, android could taste him as much as he wanted. After all, this man belonged to him.

He had so many plans, he even bought toys for his detective and would try them all on him. He couldn't wait to hear his moans and see the helpless desire in his eyes. Everything was going to be great.

But for now, he couldn't let his detective's consciousness fully came back until RK900 took him home and prepared him, his human still needed rest. 

RK900 unwillingly withdrew his lips, removed the bottle of chloroform from his pocket, opened the lid and touched the mouth of the bottle against the nose of the perplexed detective. He watched with hungry eyes his human's mutterings disappear, his eyes close and his movements stop. After making sure he went back to sleep, android closed the lid of the bottle and put it back in his pocket. 

Even if he couldn't make real all the lustful thoughts that was going through his mind at the moment, he still wandered his hands and lips on the warm body of the unconscious detective until the cab stopped.

\---

When the cab stopped, he lifted his face off the detective's neck, looking at where they are. He had to walk from here, because of the trees, the cab wouldn't make it to the front of their house. 

He pressed his hand, interfaced with the cab's screen. He removed all information about himself from the vehicle's system and then backed off. Just as a precaution, he made his human smell the chloroform again. He zipped up the detective's coat to keep him from getting cold as much as he could, got out of the car and he carefully picked him up on his shoulder. He walked to the trunk of the cab, took the black bag inside. After watching the cab go, he turned to trees.

Their home was in the middle of a tree-lined place. Though it would take a while for him to walk there, it was okay. He was an android, he was tireless. He also had choosed to have the house there on purpose. No one could find them like this. 

He walked, knowing the way he was going. During this time, his detective's body continued to be motionless on his shoulder.

After a long walk, their house came into his view. Android grinned happily and sped up his steps, reaching to the door. He entered without hesitation, closed the door and turned on the light. 

They were finally in home. Now he could have taken his detective to bed. 

That's what he did.

He took his human to upstairs, went into the bedroom. His eyes caught on the empty wall on the left side. He was reserved it specifically for his detective, and the android would hang the most beautiful photographs of his detective that had accumulated in his memory. He just needed to have some more.

He headed to the bed, leaving his human on bed sheets. He pushed the black bag under the bed and went into the closet and pulled out a cloth and rope. For now, it would just be enough to have his human gagged and his wrists bound. RK900 would tie his ankles too if he causes trouble after waking up.

Android eagerly returned to the side of the bed and stared with a fond smile at the smaller one, who was lying pliantly on the bed. 

He reached out, unzipped the detective's coat and pulled it off him. His human's bare chest caused him to swallow. He grabbed his man's arms, caressed them, then pulled him to himself. Pressing his fingers to detective's cheeks, he opened his slack mouth, tucked the cloth into warm wetness. Then he lied him back down and grabbed his wrists, tied them to the headboard. After making sure the ropes are not too tight, he got up, examined the view with darkening eyes.

His detective's hair was a mess, his wet lips were stretched around the cloth. He was looking like a feast with his bound wrists and provocative body...

He was so sinfully beautiful.

RK900 clenched his fists to restrain himself and stepped back, restlessly sat on the seat across the bed. Everything was ready, now he just had to wait for his human to wake up.

He couldn't wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> What made RK900 like this? What will going to happen Gavin? If you're curious, you can look at other stories from the series!
> 
> The beginning and the progress of the RK900's obsession (What made RK900 like this?): [Primal Instincs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439824)
> 
> Rk900's punishment and his other plans for Gavin (What will going to happen to Gavin?): [Ready or Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898809)
> 
> Gavin's struggle with RK900's obsession, possessiveness and assaults: [Point Of No Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758890/chapters/51913789)  
> (this story's first chapter is a summary of the previous stories of the series from the Gavin's p.o.v, if you want to read directly the continuation of the Ready Or Not, you can start from the second chapter.)


End file.
